Teen Wolf White Alpha
by FalcoRynken
Summary: A boy moves to Beacon and discovers he has a lot more in common with Scott and his friends than he realized.
1. Chapter 1

A boy approached Beacon Hills in the dead of night. He was very tall, towering at 5'12. His pale skin blended with the moon and his long hair flowed in the wind. His eyes were a bright shade of red and He stood looking over the city. He pulled a phone out and looked at it. Malia made up his lock screen.

"Malia. I've finally found you at last."

"Ricardo. Hey wake up. We're here." Says a man to the sleeping individual in the back of the car. When he received no response the woman next to him leaned back and shook them awake.

Ricardo Anderson awoke. He wiped the drowsiness from his eyes and sat up. Ricardo was an ebony skinned boy about five foot seven. He had no hair on his face despite being 17 years old and his hair was cut short. "Finally. That car ride took forever." His gaze moved out the windshield and at his new house. He opened his door and stepped outside. Taking in his surroundings he wasn't impressed. It wasn't very much pleasing to the eyes. This quaint town was very different from the city life he was used to. But something about this place seemed to be very familiar to him. It even called out to him somewhat. "Not much of a town. Least our house is new looking."

"Yep. It was new costing too." Said their father Thomas while rubbing a hand through his beard. He turns to his wife Alexis. "Me and Ricardo will get the bags. You go check out the house and pick out the rooms."

"Okay."

"So. What do you think of the house?" Says Thomas while opening the trunk.

"It's alright. Why are we here dad?"

"It's a good place."

"There are better places. Why here?"

"You have to admit. There is a certain allure of this place." Thomas rubbed the back of his head nervously. Ricardo picked up on this but didn't say anything. Instead he grabs a couple bags and takes them inside. They didn't say anything for the hours it took to set everything up. Once done Ricardo went up to his room. Soon after his mother comes in.

"Hey can you to take out the trash."

"Alright." He flings away his phone on the bed and heads downstairs. He grabs the trash and heads outside. As he puts the trash into the trashcan he sees three people two guys and a girl. The first guy looked tough. He could make out his muscles through his shirt. His was rugged but handsome. He walked with a certain stride that indicated leadership. The other one was smaller and not as muscled. His eyes looked around at his surroundings every now and again. And when they didn't his eyes rested on the girl. Ricardo took particular notice of the girl. She had short hair. She moved with alertness. But even so she had a presence of forcefulness and sadness at the same time. She more than caught his attention. She looked up at him and he quickly turned his head to avoid her eyes. When he was sure she wasn't looking anymore he turned back. Even though they were across the street, he heard them clearly. He always had good hearing.

"So now things should be pretty normal. The super ultra badass mega wolf is finally gone. We're good again."

"Yeah. We're good for now. I just hope Kira comes back soon."

"She will man. I'm sure Fox Boot camp is almost over by now. And she'll be all foxed up when she returns to her Scottikins."

"Yeah. So what're you and Malia doing?"

He finally hears her speak. "Stiles is going to help me study for this stupid midterm."

"Alright well I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah." The tall one known as Scott leaves the trio. Stiles and Malia continue to walk, to his surprise, into the house right next to his.

"Malia." He quietly says to himself as he walks into the house.

During his first day he was assigned a student escort. Someone to show him around. A strawberry blonde girl approached him and smiled.

"Hey. I'm Lydia Martin."

"Ricardo."

She turns and beckons for him to follow. "So what's your first class?"

"Physics."

"Cool. I know where that is. Come on. Meet me at the locker by the gym

when class is done."

"Alright."

"So in conclusion the amount of force required to move an object according to the law of motion-"

The teacher is interrupted by the door opening. He turns to see Ricardo walking in.

"Who're you?"

"I'm new here."

"Oh yeah. Ricardo. I got an email about you. Sit anywhere."

He takes his seat and he continues his lecture. But Ricardo paid no attention. He was too focused on Malia. The girl he'd seen earlier was in his class. He found himself drawn to her. She had a certain air about her that brought out a weird sensation in him. Before he knew it class was over and everyone was filing out. When he was at his locker he listened in to her conversation with the small boy from earlier.

"Hurry up. Your going to be late to Lacrosse practice."

"What are you doing?" Says Lydia snapping him out of his eavesdropping.

"Nothing." He says quickly.

She followed his previous gaze to Malia and smiles. "She's out of your league."

"Shut up."

"Poor boy. So delusional. Well that boy she's talking to is her boyfriend. Stiles."

"What kind of name is Stiles?"

"Nobody knows. So yeah sorry but she's kind of taken. You don't look that bad though. Maybe you could date someone else."

"I don't want someone else, I want her."

"Trust me there are plenty girls here. How about you come to a party tonight."

"You sure? I just got here. I don't think a party would be best."

"Oh just come to the party. God."

"Fine."

"Good. Phone."

He hesitantly pulls out his phone.

"Password?" She says taking it.

He reaches out his hand but she pulls the phone back.

"I'm your new best friend here. You can trust me with a password."

"Fine. 9978."

"Cool." She puts in the password and adds her number to his phone. She calls her own cell phone and saves his number. "There. I'll text you the time and address." She walks away from him, leaving him there to stare at Malia.

"Guys! I'm home!" He calls to his parents when he gets in the house.

"Hey. How was school?"

"Boring. I made a friend though. Her name's Lydia."

"Oh. She sounds cute." Says April teasing.

"She's alright. Anyway, so I got invited to a party tonight. Can I go?"

"That was quick. Ask your father." She returns to the kitchen and Ricardo goes upstairs. He sees his father in his room staring out the window. He looked serious and he turned as Ricardo approached.

"Hey dad. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. What's up man?"

"I was wondering if I could go to a party tonight."

"Not tonight."

"What? Why not?"

"Tonight isn't a good night. Stay home."

"Alright then." His voice displayed his discontent with the situation despite his passive response. He walked to his room and plopped on his bed. He laid down and went to sleep. After about a couple hours he got a text message. He opened his phone.

Lydia: Party's starting. 2340 Beacon Road.

Ricardo- can't go.

Lydia- Sneak out. U R a teenager for Christ's sake.

He put his phone in his pocket. He opened his door to see where everyone was. His father and mother were both downstairs on the couch. He quietly closed his door and opened his window. He climbed down the tree and headed of towards the party. Unaware that his scent was followed by an Alpha. He finally reached the party and found Lydia.

"You made it. Cool."

"Yeah. I guess."

"So." She waves her hand over the crowd of people. "These are the high school girls you can choose from."

Ricardo gazed over the multitude of girls at the party. Most were drunk or making out, or both. He didn't really find them appealing. But this was soon changed when he saw Malia dancing with Stiles. Lydia noticed this.

"Here we go again. Focus on the girls. Not the girl. You're a single male with an average build. You can get some girls." Lydia was about to continue but suddenly a scream is heard. Broken glass lines the floor. Ricardo, Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Scott all look towards the source. A girl was on the floor with claw marks in her throat. Her assailant, a werewolf who growled at the crowd of now running people. Lydia grabs Ricardo by his shoulders.

"Time to go!" She screams at him. He follows her as Scott and Malia go after the wolf. Soon however Berserkers appear. They step in front of him.

"Damn it." Says Lydia. Before she has a chance to say anything the Berserker rushes at him. Suddenly it falls.

"You okay?" Says a familiar voice. Ricardo looks up to see his father standing over the defeated Berserker. His eyes glowed bright red as he looked at him. His sharp teeth pointed out.

"Dad? What's going on? What happened to you?!"

"Not now. You need to get outta here. Let's g." He is interrupted by a claw through his heart.

"DAD!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

"Lydia Martin. Take my son to Deaton." He says with his final breath.

Ricardo blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

He awakes with a startle. He finds himself in some sort of doctor's office maybe.

"What the hells going on? Where am I?!" He receives no answer so he yells out again. "Where am I?"

His frustrations were answered when a bald man walked out in front of him. "Your in my clinic. You fainted, so we brought you here. My name is Deaton."

It was then that Ricardo remembered what happened. "Those creatures. They attacked. Oh god. My dad. Is my dad alright?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid your father didn't make it."

"No. No!" He screams jumping off the table he was in and knocking stuff off the shelves. Soon his screams turn into a roar. His nails grow into claws. His teeth sharpen to fangs. And his eyes, glow bright red. He takes notice of this.

"It's as I imagined."

"What's happening to me?!"

"You're a werewolf." Says Alexis walking in and looking at her son.

Ricardo looks at her frightened. "Mom? You know this guy? What're you talking about?"

"There's something we haven't told you. A secret in our family."

"What secret?"

Alexis sat down on the table and beckoned her son to do the same. He does and she wraps her arms around him. His claws retract and he returns back to his normal self.

"Your father was a werewolf. A born werewolf." She pauses to look at his face. But he remained with a blank expression. He stared, neither at her nor the strange man in the room, but at the wall. His mother continued. "When you were conceived, that gene was passed onto you. You are a born werewolf."

For a moment there is total silence. Ricardo seemed to radiate some sort of mixture of fear and anger.

"So what now?" He finally says.

"Now you learn control." Says Deaton.

"What do you mean?"

"Well werewolves struggle to control their animal side. The side that keeps them from becoming monsters."

"So why am I just learning control now?"

"Werewolves who are born are able to exhibit a lot more control than those who are bitten." Says Alexis. "Even so, you are a special case. Your control over the wolf was rare, you did it on instinct. Even as you grew and the wolf got stronger, you still exhibited an unnatural control. That's why we never worried about hurting anyone."

"So now I can't do that anymore?"

"Before, you were only a Beta. You see there are three levels to being a werewolf. There is Omega. Which are ones that lack a pack. They are the lone wolves and are the weakest. Then there is what you were. Which is a Beta. Betas are the ones that have found a pack. Which makes them naturally stronger than Omegas. The requirements for a pack include an Alpha. Which was your father. Which brings us to the third level. Alpha. Alphas are leaders. They can make more werewolves and they can lead packs. To become an Alpha normally you would have to kill another Alpha. Or in certain cases werewolves become Alpha's through sheer force of will. These are called True Alphas. And then there is your case. Sometimes if an Alpha status is not taken, it can be passed through next of kin. Which is you."

"So my dad was an Alpha. And it passed to me."

"Yes. And now that you are an Alpha. Your much more powerful. Therefore your control is extremely tested. Even your extraordinary control needs to be trained to maintain and control the power of an Alpha."

"So how do I do that? Their some kind of mutant werewolf training program?" He says with a hint of hostility.

"I know this is a tough time for you. But you have to understand, we only wanted to keep you safe. We were going to tell you."

"Guess you were a little too ashamed to tell me that I come from a family of monsters. I'm just next in line."

"You are not a monster. You are my son. Do not be ashamed of your lineage. I knew very well what your father was and we fell in love despite of it."

"Yeah well congrats. You should have just let him rot and discontinue this terrible bloodline." He hops up from the table and leaves.

Alexis sighs and buries her head in her hands. "This is terrible. He hates me now."

"No. He's just a little on edge because the Full Moon is tomorrow."

"Yes. What'll we do? He's not trained, he'll lose control."

"Don't worry. I have measures in place."

"What do you mean?"

"There is another Alpha in Beacon Hills. His name is Scott McCall. He is a True Alpha. I've informed him of the situation and he and his pack will help him."

"Can we trust Scott?"

"Very much so. Scott is one of the greatest individual's I know. He lives to save people. If anyone can help him, it's Scott."

"So is everyone clear on the plan?" Scott says. They had all gathered at lunch to discuss what to do about Ricardo.

"Yeah. We follow him and stop him going all murdery." Says Stiles.

"What about Liam?"

"Now that's Liam is all lovey with Hayden, he's more under control. He's fine. Our main priority is Ricardo."

"Hey I'll see you guys later. I forgot something in my gym locker." Says Malia.

"Yeah alright."

She kisses Stiles on the cheek and walks off.

"Okay did you guys see that?" Stiles says to them.

"See what?"

"She cheek kissed me."

"So?"

"So?!" He says flailing his arms. "That's the ultimate sign of the declining relationship."

"I'm sure it's nothing man."

"No he's right. A cheek kiss is kind of lack luster." Says Lydia.

"See!"

Scott looks at Lydia.

"What?"

Malia digs through her locker. She finally finds her book and closes her locker. When she does she sees Ricardo.

"Hey Malia."

She looks around. "Um this is the girls locker room."

"Yeah. And you're just the girl I was looking for." He says. His bright red eyes conveyed nothing but lust as he stared her down.

"Okay well you found me. I'll see you later." She starts to walk away but he grabs her hand.

"Where you going? Look I'll keep this brief. I want you." He pulls her close to him. So close she can feel his breath on her skin. "Come on."

She pushes him back and growls. Her eyes flash blue.

"Feisty. That's how I like it."

She growls. He growls back. She swings at him and scratches his face. He quickly grabs her and slams her into the locker.

She fights back but to no avail. He is an Alpha.

"Don't fight it. You're feeling it. I know you are."

"Stop it. Ricardo!"

Her voice snaps him out of his trance. His eyes turn back to normal and he looks at her saddened.

"Ma—Malia. I'm sorry."

"You need to get away from me. I'm contemplating murder right now." She says blankly.

He runs out of the locker room. And out of the school. He runs until his feet gets tired and he drops.

"Damn it!" He drops to his knees and thrusts his fists into the ground repeatedly until his knuckles are bloody. He growls loudly. His growl was met with another one. Though less fierce. He quickly turns to see a girl standing there. "Who ever you are stay the hell away from me. You don't want to be around me right now."

"Well, well. I come here looking for my former Alpha and I find he's passed it on."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nisha. So you're the new Alpha. Well, I'm one as well now."

"What?"

"Your dad. He made me."

"Sorry bought that. He's dead. And I'm really not in the mood to deal with anything right now. If you haven't noticed, the full moons coming and I've no clue about how to control this stupid Alpha power."

She moves closer, clearly unafraid of the boy. She shares his own ebony skin. Her face is framed perfectly, as if God himself sculpted it. And her black shoulder length hair had streaks of red in it. Her hips swayed with dominance as she neared him.

"You don't remember me do you?" She places a hand on his cheek.

"No. Should I?"

"I was the girl you fell in love with."

"Sorry doesn't ring any bells. And anyway I told you. You need to get outta here."

She smiles. "You know the best way to control the beast? By finding an anchor. Something to tie you down. I'll tie you down."

"What're you-" He is interrupted when she presses their lips together. His eyes turn red and hers as well. An equal amount of passion and lust flow through his head as memories of this girl come flooding back to him.

He remembered the time he spent with her. He remembered his love.

"Nisha." He says when they finally separate.

"You remember now?"

"Yeah." He smiles at her deeply. He runs a hand through her hair. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story. Probably not a story for the woods. Wanna get outta here?"

"I'll go anywhere with you." He stood up with her and she grabbed his hand. He couldn't tell what it was, but she had a certain attraction to her. He couldn't let go of her hand if he wanted to. That's the effect she had on him. Maybe if she didn't have this effect he would have noticed the person hiding in the shadows watching them. Luckily for him however, they don't make it far before Stiles catches up to them.

"Yo Scott. I found him." He says into his phone.

"Alright don't do anything. Just keep him there."

"Alright." He runs in front of them and hold out his hands. "Hey Ricardo. How's it going? You having homicidal tendencies yet?"

"Who's this loser?"

"This is Stiles. One of the people that my mom and that bald guy sent to tame me or whatever."

"Aw. But I don't like tame. Tame isn't fun."

"It's not supposed to be fun." Says Stiles. "It's supposed to be tame. Tame is tame. If it wasn't they call it tun. It's not tun."

"Okay. You annoy me. Get rid of him."

"What?" Says Ricardo. He looks at Nisha. She rubs his shoulder gently flashes a seductive smile.

"On second thought, maybe Stiles is more suitable for my love."

"What?" Says Stiles.

His eyes flared red once again. He stared at her lustfully. Normally he would be opposed to killing. But the full moon made him lose his personality. He now only saw her as his mate. And right now Stiles stood in the way of his mate. And he had to show dominance. He bared his fangs at Stiles.

"No. Nope. You have a perfectly suitable candidate for your love right there. Ricardo. You don't want me anyway. I'm a 140 pounds of pale skin. I only have sarcasm. Come on."

Ricardo rushes at Stiles and roars. Suddenly Scott leaps out of nowhere in front of Stiles. He growls at him and Ricardo growls back.

"Hm. Alpha fight. Sexy."

"Ricardo!" Growls Scott.

He growls back, not shaken one bit by Scott's Alpha Roar.

"Kill him!" Yells Nisha.

Ricardo lunges at Scott, killer instinct flowing through the air. Scott narrowly dodges and scratches back at Ricardo. It cuts his chest and he roars in anger. Ricardo backs away. He sizes up his opponent, taking in every weakness he could find. The human in him had gone. Only the animal remained. And it was an Alpha. He quickly lunges at Scott and slams him into the ground. He brings his claws up into the air, ready to kill his adversary, when he is thrown off. He quickly hops to his feet, and stops in his tracks. Malia stood there with Lydia right behind her. Defending the Alpha of her pack. Nisha, upon seeing his hesitation, was furious.

"What're you waiting for?! Kill her!"

But Ricardo still would not move. His animal instincts had begun to fight with human. He began to see more than lust in his eyes as he gazed at the were coyote.

"Damn it! The Were coyote got in the way!" Nisha screamed at the top of her lungs. "This isn't over Scott McCall. Do it now Ellisa!"

Suddenly a puff of smoke appears and a flash of light envelops Ricardo and Nisha. When the smoke clears they're gone.

Stiles helps Scott to his feet.

"What just happened?"

"He likes me."

"I'd say it's more than that." Says Scott. "It takes a strong feeling to bring a Wolf back to human. Specially when you're an Alpha."

"So you're saying that Ricardo is in love with my girlfriend. That's just great."

Malia rolls her eyes. "Calm down Stiles. I don't like him or anything."

"Anyway. We have to find him. Without Malia around he could still cause some damage. Specially with that girl messing with his head."


End file.
